


"Does this turn you on?"

by xxoncerfeelsxx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Grade A smut right here, go call the other dirty dearies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxoncerfeelsxx/pseuds/xxoncerfeelsxx
Summary: The adventure of a curious Belle and a sleepy Rumple in bed





	"Does this turn you on?"

The Gold residence was flooded with darkness. Rumplestiltskin had already turned off all the lights, and him and Belle were already close and snug together in bed. His arm was lazily wrapped around her waist, and his leg swung over her hip, keeping her head close to his chest. He was mere seconds from falling asleep when Belle began whispering in the dark, "Does this turn you on?"

She stroked a smooth surface with her fingers as she stretched her arm. She paused for a moment, hand freezing in place, waiting for a response. None came except a sleepy sigh from Rumplestiltskin. "Should I place my hand here?" Belle changed the angle of her body, giving herself more leverage. She pressed down harder, not exactly knowing what she was doing. She suddenly remembered what he had taught her the night before, and flicked her hand upward. 

Still, no response.

She heard a tired groan, and she soon felt the bed shifting as Rumple moved to help her, "Belle, you hold this," he took her hand and guided it, "and you pull down." She followed his instructions and pulled down.

The bright light of the lamp surprised Belle. Sitting up to examine it, she smiled with glee. "Thank you!" She bent down to kiss the top of his head. "Go to sleep now. I love you." She mindlessly brushed her hands through his hair, while she focused on the lamp beside her.

He leaned forward and kissed the outer part of her thigh before pulling the blanket up to his chin and closing his eyes. If that little lamp made her smile like that, then he couldn't wait until Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the closest thing to smut that I will write :o)


End file.
